


BTS - 'Can we work out together more often?' (Jungkook x Young-soon)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [79]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69, Anal Play, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Fluff. Slight angst. Oral sex. 69. Vaginal sex. Anal play.This takes place around 6 months after Young-soon finds out about Jungkook cheating on her (but before Jin’s wedding). This does contain some spoilers for future fics, not yet written, as we will be shortly writing about the events between ‘A Phone Call’ and ‘Jin’s wedding’ for this couple.To read all of Jungkook's headcanon fics to date, follow the link here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	BTS - 'Can we work out together more often?' (Jungkook x Young-soon)

Jungkook took a quick glance at Young-soon as she walked around the room, her reflection bouncing back several times through the line of mirrors which adorned one wall. The grey gym shirt she wore clung attractively to her curves, stopping just below her visible cleavage and above her toned stomach. Her baggy pants were likewise low-riding, stopping just above her hipbones. His brown eyes dipped for a fraction of a second to her bellybutton before he forced himself to look away.

The last time she had visited his new apartment, the week before, the sex had been slow and uncomfortably tense. He had been desperate to feel some warmth in her actions and had pressed his lips to her chest as he thrust into her gently, trailing them along her neck until he reached the sharp line of her jaw. He wanted to touch his mouth to hers, to show her how he felt about her with something other than his cock, but her face was turned away; her soft, pleasured cries and the firm, reassuring grasp of her arms around his shoulders the only indicator that she was enjoying this. But at least they were having sex again. She hadn’t kissed him until the end, when his body shook against hers with his rough, drawn-out orgasm. It was brief but passionate and filled him with hope that things could get better.

Circling the room, Young-soon didn’t seem to notice his awkward glances at her body, instead eyeing up the equipment which lined the room. “There’s a lot more variety than at my gym…” She brushed her hand over the handle of the static bicycle before turning to meet his gaze. He had moved into the new apartment the month before but, until this day, she had not ventured into the gym.

“Is that why you quit?” He asked with curiosity, a shy smile tugging on his lips.

She shook her head. “The new trainer is a bit creepy.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. An expected wave of concern washed over him which he tried to ignore. He was certain she could take care of herself, but the thought of another man coming onto her made him frustratingly jealous. Furthermore, he wasn’t sure whether this stab of emotion was warranted or even wanted since he was not sure whether he and Young-soon were officially together. The last six months had been agonisingly difficult but he knew he didn’t have a right to complain, after all, it was his entire fault. Sex or no sex, she had not yet indicated that she had forgiven him. Jungkook tried to shake his trail of thought and nodded towards one of the new machines in the corner of the room. “Did you want to go on the cross-trainer?” He asked.

“We should stretch first.” She moved into the centre of the room where a row of soft mats had been placed for this purpose.

“Shall I put some music on?” He offered, walking over to the inbuilt stereo and selecting a track at random from his workout playlist. The opening of 7 Rings blared through the speakers, making her jump. With an apologetic smile, he turned down the volume and joined her on the mats, stretching his calves with the support of his hands, one at a time. He tried to focus on himself, but his eyes slipped over to the mirror in front of them where he met her gaze briefly before flicking once more to the tops of her breasts. She was bending forward, massaging her thighs in kneading motions to loosen up the muscles and the action caused her shirt to ride down a little. If she noticed him looking, she didn’t say anything, instead straightening up and walking over to the cross-trainer. He followed her and climbed on the matching machine beside it. 

She smirked. “Why do you have two of everything?”

“I only have one treadmill…” He argued softly as they warmed up. He noticed she was trying her best to keep up with him and subconsciously pushed himself harder, speeding up. “Sometimes my trainer comes over.” He explained.

They carried on for ten minutes in almost silence until she finally slowed down and stepped off the pedals. Jungkook slid off beside her and fetched their water bottles from the other side of the room, taking a large gulp of his own. When he turned, he noticed her struggling with the shoelace of her sneaker which had gotten caught in one of the pedals and he helped unravel her, bending down when it was done to tie the shoe back up for her. She thanked him quietly with a small smile before taking a few sips from her bottle; her chest shone with perspiration, a few beads of sweat collecting between her breasts. They headed towards the rowing machines and sat down.

“It’s not a competition.” She warned, raising an eyebrow at him as he grasped the handle.

“Oh…” He murmured with a blush. “I didn’t realise. Do you want me to keep time with you?” He offered.

She smirked. “It’ll be easier than keeping time with you.” She slid her sneakers into the foot-holes and leaned forward. “I’ll pull my triceps.” She said as an afterthought as he adjusted the settings on his machine to increase the resistance. They pulled in time, listening to the whirr of the cogs as they straightened up.

He attempted to make conversation. “How’s your assistant at work?” He asked casually, glancing sideways.

“Why do you ask?”

He shrugged. “It’s hard being new.”

“She’s not new anymore.” She argued lightly. “She’s been there for six months.”

“Is she still making mistakes?”

“All the time…” She sighed, catching his sympathetic expression. “You’re right, it’s hard being new.” She admitted, realising as she said it that she had perhaps been too hard on the girl who was both young and inexperienced. She unhooked her shoes from the pedals and moved to the setting wheel, pushing the catch to a higher number before returning to her position.

“Too easy?” He asked with a grin.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to try mine?” He flashed his teeth and she laughed, moving off the machine to swap places. She noticed his dial was turned up to the highest setting and, when she pulled, the belt resisted painfully. She let out a loud, dramatic groan as she sat up, straightening her spine with some effort.

“Show off…” She murmured, making him laugh as they switched back. He had put the settings slightly higher on hers, challenging her.

“Is that okay?” He asked, watching as she tested the weight.

“Yeah.” She murmured, feeling the satisfying ache in her upper arms and the drip of sweat on her lower back as she pulled back and forth. Jungkook, beside her, had finally started to perspire a little and he groaned with each backward pull. They both looked tired as they paused their motions but, determined to push through, Young-soon looked around the space at the variety of equipment.

“What now?” Jungkook asked, sensing she was not yet done.

She spotted the oversized red gloves hanging by the line of mirrors. “Boxing?” She suggested with a small smile, slipping them on before he had time to reply.

“I’m not going to hit you…” He said timidly.

She shrugged teasingly and handed him a set of cushioned paddles. “I need to learn how to throw a punch.”

“Why?” He frowned, suddenly remembering the unfortunate incident which had happened on their first date after they had left the funfair. Had it really been over a year since they had met?

“It might come in handy.” She explained.

“Okay…” He agreed, seeing that it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Not after how close she had come to getting seriously hurt that night. He unfastened the Velcro straps and fixed the paddles to his palms, holding them outstretched at arm’s length. “Don’t go easy on me.” He smiled.

“I won’t.”

She started to pant with exhaustion as she realised Jungkook was not letting up on the pace of his counts.

“One two, one two, one two…” He called rhythmically as she punched with as much energy as she could muster. “You can go harder.” He offered with a small, toothy grin. “One, two, one two…”

She grunted, pushing herself as hard as she could go, ignoring the drips of sweat that poured from her face into the crevices of her clothes.

“Don’t give up…” He warned.

“I’m not.” She protested with a groan, her teeth bared and gritting together like a wild animal. Her long, dark hair clung damply to her forehead, the ends of her ponytail stuck to the skin between her exposed shoulder blades as she hit with as much might as she could muster, feeling frustrated with both herself and the man opposite her when he did not move back with the force.

“Keep going…” He seemed to be enjoying this, which only made her angrier. She moved forward, breaking the stance she had kept for the past fifteen minutes in an attempt to push him back. She felt the hot sting of sweat in her eyes as it dripped from her furrowed brow and blinked it away, unable to see clearly as her glove slipped over the edge of the paddle and connected with something hard on the other end.

“Ah!” Jungkook cried out, taking a leap back as she staggered forwards awkwardly, ripping off the gloves and smoothing the stringy strands of wet hair away from her face. She realised what had happened and felt her chest drop.

“Was that intentional?” Jungkook asked in a muffled tone, his voice obscured by the hand which covered his nose. He had dropped both paddles to the floor and was crouched over, his face level with her torso.

“I’m sorry…” She called out weakly. “I slipped.” She continued to pant, out of breath and unable to move, horrified at the thought of hurting him.

“It’s okay…” He murmured softly, his face scrunched up in pain as he moved his hand away from the bridge of his nose, being careful not to bash it again. She felt a wave of relief flood through her when she saw he was not bleeding. “I deserved it.” He winced apologetically.

It took her a moment to work out what he was trying to say, realising that he was referring to what had happened over half a year before. Her breath finally slowed as she looked down at him. His eyes were dark.

“Yes…you do.” She admitted blankly, feeling her chest ache as she said it. His eyes had started to water; an aftereffect of the blow, and she sighed deeply. “Let’s take a look.” She murmured gently, taking a step forward and holding out her hand, meaning to touch his shoulder. Instead, his hand flew to her arm, curling gently around her wrist as he slipped a foot under her leg, unbalancing her and wrestling her to the floor. The mat was soft beneath her damp back and her ponytail fanned around her face as he crawled on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his fleshy thighs. She starred at him in surprise, her breath hot and heavy against his face as he met her gaze, his face inches from hers, waiting to see if she would protest. His palms were warm against her skin but his touch was light and she was sure she could wriggle from his grasp if she wanted.

“That was uncalled for.” She said breathlessly, her voice stern. His scent seeped attractively from his pores; the woody scent of his deodorant mixed with the bitter, cocoa aftershave he wore and, beneath that, the not-unpleasant scent of his sweat and something else; something which smelled like arousal and desire. 

He hesitated. “What are you going to do about it?” He eventually asked, the warmth of his breath against her cheeks making her skin tingle pleasantly. She was unable to read the tone of his voice and, before she had time to think through his meaning, she was leaning forward, raising her head to open her lips passionately against his. It took him a moment to realise what was she doing before he pressed against her, resting his weight on his forearms as he sank into her touch. He let go of her wrists and her fingers found themselves tangled in his hair, smoothing and tugging his damp locks roughly as she moaned into his mouth, biting his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He groaned, unable to help it as his hips jolted against her; the feel of her body against his crotch causing him to stir in his pants.

Their tongues met heatedly and she grasped his waist tightly, using all of her strength to maneuver him onto his back. She clasped her thighs around him, needing to spread them wide to sit comfortably. Momentarily breaking their kiss, he let out a gasp before pulling her snugly against him. She felt his palms on her backside, grasping her arse roughly through her jogging pants before placing a hard spank on one side. The sound echoed around the paneled room, merging with the low beat of pop music which played through the speakers. She let out a surprised moan at the sensation of him dragging the fabric, along with the elastic of her underwear, down her hips and she pulled away from his wet mouth to lift her lower body, allowing them to collect around her thighs. She was already soaking when she settled against him, her uncovered pussy warm against his crotch. Jungkook commented on this, pushing his fingers through her folds and over the slick swell of her clitoris.

“You’re really wet…” He moaned, sliding his digits back and forth against her before angling them upwards, against her opening. She automatically leaned back as he sank three fingers in with ease, pressing them deep against her walls and filling her up. She groaned as they skimmed her G-spot and snapped her head back as he stretched her.

She allowed him to ease her onto her back, grateful for the gym mats which cushioned her body as he hooked his fingers under the frilly hem of her underwear, pulling them the rest of the way down along with her joggers and slipping them over her sneakers. He looked at her hungrily, spreading her legs by the calves to expose her flushed labia before dragging her body easily towards him on the mat. With a small pant, he lifted her lower body from the floor, placing her thighs across his shoulders as he buried his head in her sex and opened his mouth wetly against her pink folds.

She opened her mouth in a silent moan, her voice caught in her throat as he ran his tongue along her exposed core, his lips massaging her and pulling her closer.

“Does it taste good?” She managed to croak as he ran his tongue across her clitoris.

He didn’t reply, instead nestling himself deeper and pressing his lips tightly against her. 

“Fuck!” She exclaimed breathlessly, scrunching her eyes shut. She didn’t think he had ever made her feel this good. “Put your tongue in me Jungkook…” She groaned, letting out a loud gasp a moment later when he complied and pushed into her opening as deeply as he could. He slowly lowered her to the floor, holding up her thighs as he followed her; his lips never breaking contact. Being careful not to hit him with her sneakers, she wrapped her calves around his neck, holding him tight as he let go of her thighs. She leaned forward and brushed his slightly curly hair from his damp forehead, the rest of his features lost from view.

“I like your hair long…” She murmured sweetly, not knowing whether he would hear her.

“What?” He asked breathlessly as he pulled away. His lips glistened with her arousal.

“Nothing.” She shook her head softly and grasped the edge of his oversized t-shirt, pulling him to her. He slid between her parted legs and met her kiss with a moan. She tasted her saltiness on his skin as her tongue met his frantically, showing her appreciation. His palm moved to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, holding her against him. Eventually, she pulled away, hoping to return the favour.

He watched with parted, rosy lips as she encouraged him onto his back and turned around, straddling him in reverse. He couldn’t help but grasp the backs of her thighs as she untied his tightly looped drawstring and slid him over the elasticated edge of his pants. As expected, he was already hard when she firmly squeezed his length, jerking him once, slowly, before wrapping her lips around him. He let out a cry at the sensation of his swollen tip brushing the warm ring of her throat, her lips tight against his balls as she deepthroated him.

Despite her arousal, she took care to keep her weight on her knees but the scent and close proximity of her was driving him crazy and with a moan, he spread her cheeks apart with both hands and captured her clitoris between his lips. He sucked a little roughly and rocked her hips, encouraging her to ride his face. 

After a moment, she let him go, holding his cock against her flushed cheek. “Is this too much?” She whispered, knowing if she wasn’t careful he was apt to over boil with little warning.

He shook his head against her body, breaking contact with her bud to moan. “Keep going…”

She smiled though he couldn’t see it, and took him back in, creating a tight suction with her cheeks as she bobbed up and down, wanting to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. He grew increasingly gaspy as he moved his palms from her backside and reached around to cup her breasts. She hummed around him in approval, making his cock twitch deliciously as he slipped his digits beneath the bust of her stretchy top and dragged the fabric down over her nipples. His thumbs brushed over the hard peaks, massaging her slick breasts firmly and pulling away from the slit between her thighs to take a much-needed gasp of air.

Hungrily, she moved from him, turning to face him and they locked eyes, their mutual desire obvious.

“Do you want me to get a condom?” He asked, catching his breath as his eyes roamed over her breasts; the tight fabric beneath pushing them up firmly. His caution was not unwarranted; she had insisted on him wearing one on the two previous occasions they had fucked, ever since his accident at the party.

“Where are they?” She asked.

“In the bathroom.”

She hesitated, before shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter…”

While the sentiment was not particularly romantic, Jungkook’s stomach grew pleasantly warm at the implication and he slipped his joggers and underwear from his legs before encouraging her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his hips, kissing him deeply and clutching his back with splayed fingers as they rocked together; the very tip of his cock pushing into her. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them together. They moaned in unison as their lips parted and she watched as his gaze once more fell to her chest. She squeezed her arms together, accentuating her bust.

“Put them in your mouth…” She whispered and he groaned at her request, moving his head to her chest to take a nipple between his open lips. She cradled his head in her arms and watched him suckle her, his mouth opening and closing against the pink buds as he alternated between them. He felt her reach between their thighs and adjust her hips as she guided him inside her completely.

“God that’s deep!” She cried out, momentarily closing her eyes in ecstasy as her warm cunt enveloped his length and thickness. Letting her nipple go at the sound of her voice, he moved his lips to hers and kissed her deeply as he snapped his hips against her inner thighs. She pulled away to look at him, roaming her hands along his bare torso; grasping and grabbing at him a little desperately as she moved against him, slowing him down to set the pace. 

“I forgot how hot you are.” She moaned breathily, her eyes trailing languidly along the parts of him she could see until she met his gaze.

“I’ll have to work harder…” He panted, holding her by the hips as she grinded against him. “To make sure you don’t forget.”

“You don’t need to work out more…” She protested weakly.

His eyes were soft as he looked at her beneath his thick, wavy bangs. “I meant I need to be a better boyfriend.”

She felt an unpleasant pang in her stomach. “Let’s not talk about this now.” She said softly, slowing her hips. “Can you take over?” She requested.

“How do you want it?” He asked quietly. “On top?”

She swallowed, clearing her raspy throat. “From behind.”

He looked at her for a moment and nodded as she moved from his lap, turning around to get on all fours. He followed slowly, taking a moment to admire the view of her backside and the way she was displayed to him; her flushed pussy pink and wet between her thighs. He hadn’t expected she would ever bare herself to him in this way again and he still wasn’t sure whether she truly trusted him, not after what he did to her, but he welcomed the fact she felt comfortable with him and that, at least, was something.

He spread apart her arse cheeks as he entered her, pushing his tip through her folds of skin with his teeth gritted in pleasure. He snapped his head back in pleasure once he was fully immersed and Young-soon watched him in one of the mirrors; her position giving her the perfect view of his reflected expression as he kneaded the skin on her backside; digging in his fingertips with each thrust. She loved how his features scrunched up, how his mouth lulled open when he groaned and how gorgeous he looked fucking her. It was exciting to be able to watch and, when his eyelids finally opened, her heart stuttered as they made eye contact in the mirror. 

“Finger me…” She whispered breathlessly as his hands moved to her waist.

He looked down, breaking his gaze and she felt him press his fingers against her taken cunt, brushing his cock as he tried to slip them in, filling her up. 

“Not there.” She prompted.

He paused tentatively. “Are you sure?” He asked quietly, a little shocked by her request. It had been a long time.

She gasped. “Just do it.” 

Slowly, he withdrew his digits and she watched his reflection as he raised them to his lips, sucking his fore and middle finger to coat them in saliva. He adjusted his hips, pulling half-way out of her and she whined loudly at the contact as the head of his cock brushed her tender inner walls, hitting the perfect spot.

He smiled bemusedly. “I haven’t touched you yet.”

“I can see that…” She smirked, making a point of showing him she was watching in the mirror as he moved his fingers back to the crevice between her cheeks and rubbed along the tight ring of her other opening. Unable to maintain eye contact in her pleasure, she closed her eyes as he circled the pucker and slowly pushed in his index finger. He watched her expression as her mouth opened in a gasp before dropping her head down. Gently, he pulled out to add his middle finger, hooking both digits in an upwards motion, his hand pressing closely to the curves of her body. 

“How’s that?” He whispered.

“Sensitive.”

“I’ll be careful.” He promised. 

She nodded, knowing he would and taking a moment to get used to the sensation of being filled twice as he massaged her gently, his hips utterly still until she pleaded. 

“Fuck me Jungkook.” 

Keeping his fingers inside her, he gently moved his body with hers, using his other palm to stroke her waist and hips as he increased pace. They rocked together, taking little glances at the mirror as he grew breathier; his brow sheening with perspiration at the sight of her breasts moving with momentum with each thrust of his hips; her hard nipples poking over the top of her tight, cropped shirt.

“Are you gonna cum?” She eventually asked, sensing he was close when she observed his eyes, bolted shut.

“Yeah…” He confirmed, letting out a long sigh. 

“Here…” She uttered, crawling forward frantically and spinning around. He cried out as his cock and fingers slipped from her. “On my tongue…” She finished, sitting on her knees and opening her mouth to expose her pink tongue.

He didn’t have time to think and instead, intuitively, grasped his erection and jerked himself roughly. As his seed hit her outstretched tongue she let out a moan and kept still as it spilled messily from the tip of his cock. He had a lot to give and his aim became more unsteady as his hand trembled; dripping himself onto her face and bare breasts. She watched his brow furrow and mouth open as he climaxed, his expression strained and utterly gorgeous. It soon smoothed out as he finished and she swallowed, wiping the sides of her mouth in a lady-like manner to taste him. 

“I’m sorry…” He panted apologetically, looking down at the mess he had made on her. “I couldn’t help it.” 

She shook her head with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.” She murmured. 

His chest ached pleasantly at her reply, remembering how uncomfortably forced, on both their parts, their last two attempts at having sex had been. He knew she must be feeling just as exhausted as him and suddenly felt guilty at the realisation she would likely be in pain tomorrow from the intense workout, both before and during the sex. There was a momentary feeling of relief, however, at having burnt so much energy, his body rushing with endorphins. 

“Can I put this in the washer?” She asked, gesturing to her ruined shirt. The swell of her large breasts glistened attractively above the hem; his ejaculate pearl-like against her fawn coloured skin and pink nipples. 

He nodded as she stood up and peeled the fabric from her body. “Do you want to borrow a shirt?” He asked, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her completely nude form, from her long legs to the shapely curves of her wide hips, hovering slightly on the waxed space between her thighs before once more admiring the beautiful, teardrop shape of her breasts.

She met his gaze and smirked. “What?” 

He flashed a timid grin and it seemed to her, at that moment, he was glowing in the aftermath of his orgasm.“Can we work out together more often?” 

The line could have come off as cheesy, but she sensed he was being sincere. Her lips turned up at the corners as she folded her shirt. “We’ll see.”

“Are you sure you have to go?” He asked, remembering that when he picked her up from her apartment in the early afternoon she had mentioned getting a lift back before it got too late.

“Yeah.” She hesitated, a little unconvincingly. “I need to iron my work clothes for tomorrow.”

“I could drop you off in the morning.” He offered, suddenly desperate for her to stay.

She bridged the gap between them and pressed her lips, a little apologetically, against his warm cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow after work…” She said, making his heart sink. While they had a casual date planned for the next day, it suddenly seemed apparent that there was still a gap between them…something he had stupidly caused half a year before. While their tryst today had been mind-blowing for him and, he was certain, intensely pleasurable for her too, it was not enough to repair what damage he had caused. 

“You’re still okay to pick me up aren’t you?” She asked as he placed his hand gently on her naked waist.

“Yeah…are you still okay for the restaurant?” He asked.

She smiled sweetly. “Yeah. It’ll be nice.” She turned around and began to head towards the door. “Do you want to shower first?”

He had hoped she would want to shower together, but tried not to seem too defeated. “There’s another one in the en-suite.” He explained.

“Even better.” She said, holding open the door as he caught up with her.

“I’ll go get you a shirt.”

***


End file.
